Rex10: Ultimate Partners
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: SlashFic! Rex/Ben takes place during Heroes United... thats all i really have to say. but there will be a lot of Yaoi, so...be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know I've been laggin' on everything else lately, but honestly, writer's block is a bitch. So to make up for it, I have a Rex10 fic! Yay… (Bows to applause!) First off, thank you Kiell. (My amazingly amazing beta) [._.] so here you go, enjoy Ch 1 of Rex10: Ultimate Parteners**

As usual, nothing ever goes right in my universe.

My morning routine with Six was irritating as ever. I glanced around the seemingly empty warehouse looking for him, waiting for his attack. Nothing yet...

"You need to pay attention!"

There he was! I swung my mechanical arms at him. Missed. Six unfolded his deadly swords.

"I'll tell you what I need..." I tend to trail off when I have a pretty good move up my sleeve. I swung my arms repeatedly. Six simply moved backwards, avoiding collision.

"What, more practice? You're getting sloppy Rex."

More swinging. "Not what I was thinking but thanks for the tip!" I feigned appreciation and swung again. "I got two words for you Six: 'theme song'." Six jumped up into the air and hurtled down towards me with his swords drawn. This time, it was my turn to dodge. Six's swords pierced the ground behind me. He managed to unearth them quickly then sprinted towards me at a deathly speed.

"Theme song, Rex?" Dr. Holiday's voice echoed around the warehouse.

I jumped back from the attack by Six.

Dr. Holiday seemed to have been enjoying our training up until that point. She didn't look too happy right then. "Break my stuff, and I will ruin you," she warned the two of us. Six smirked at her.

"Things have been pretty good for me lately." I changed the subject, "I have a home, friends, family." I have everything except a boyfriend. "The only thing I need now, is my own theme song." I shrugged and turned my right arm into the Blast Caster. Six dodged jumping down from the cat walk on the left side. I need a better angle if I want to beat him. I ran to get a good jumping start, and aimed for one of the many chemical tanks we had in the warehouse. I started to whip at Six from my advantage on top of the chemical tank I was standing on.

"I gots yo theme song, kid." Bobo said from on top of the catwalk. He made an arm-pit fart.

"I'm serious!" I said, "Every hero should have a theme song. I've even been working on one. But you probably won't hear it over the ringing in your ears."

I went back to trying to defeat be all-mighty Six. I changed my arm into my favorite weapon: the Slam Cannon. I shot several chunks of cement at Six, naturally he deflected them all with his magna blades.

I started my song while I kept blasting him. "It started when the nanites went 'Ka-Pow!' upon the scene. Transforming all the life forms into nothing that you've seen. Now there's one lucky Hombre who can make them build machines, he's Gen Rex!" I finished by jumping off of my vantage point. Okay, not jumping off; Six tackled the living hell out of me.

"It's...catchy." Six said.

I smiled, but I was still on the floor.

Finally, those damned swords were retracted. Six helped me up. "It's good to see you happy, Rex. But right now, in this world, all those things can be taken away in an instant."

"If that was your way of inspiring me, Six, you need some serious practice too." I smirked at him, God knows I've always had a crush on him, but he and Dr. Holiday were involved. Well, sort of involved. And she was like my mom.

The emergency alarm sounded loud and clear. Dr. Holiday reappeared as she came running down the stairs, "How quickly can we get to Manhattan?"

OOOOOO

What we saw when we finally got the was a terrible sight. The entire city was being torn up by what looked like seriously orange lightning bolts. From the helicopter I could see that the entire city was in complete chaos.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled over my intercom.

"I don't know, Rex, but I wish I'd brought my tanning butter." I pretended not to have just heard that coming from Bobo.

"Cut the chatter, Rex," Six said?

I was staring at this thing dead on, and it was horror in all of its gloriousness. "I would, but whopping on Black Night is the only thing keeping me from freaking the fuck out! This isn't our usual deal with EVO's. –Insert a pause here to maintain a good beat~ perhaps say something about what's happening below? "Just make sure Providence doesn't shoot my ass while I'm off saving theirs."

I transformed my nanites into the Boogie Pack. Pulling my goggles over my eyes I flew off, heading straight for the ball of energy. 'A vain of lightning whizzed at me, but I managed to dodge it. Several more lashed out at me as though the huge ball ahead were mad at me. Luckily, I was able to swerve out the way, but just barely… whatever this thing was it was very smart.

Just then I saw something in it.

"So, I smash _that_?" I wondered what would happen if I touched it and tried to talk to it through my nanites. Usually if I tried something like that, I'd get blasted back. "Be careful Rex! That thing is incredibly dangerous."

Just as said it, another blast of energy came towards me and I narrowly avoided being hit.

"Holiday, what is it, and where the hell do I hit it!"

Static from the intercom.

"Holiday?"

"I-I don't know, Rex. Wait, I'm picking up bioorganic energy coming from within the event."

Suddenly, I saw some weird creature-looking thing erupt from the event. It was an EVO! "Time to seriously cause some damage!" I yelled, switching from Boogie Pack to Smack Hands. But the creature stopped my fists and with one good blow sent me flailing backwards, to splash in the Central Park pond.

The reptile-looking thing came after me. "Have anything to say before I commence with the face stompin'?" It roared.

I looked at the EVO more clearly. It. Was. Huge. Standing at 12 feet tall, this humanoid dinosaur-like EVO, snarled at me. How was I supposed to fight this thing?

"You just made a humongous mistake!" It yelled at me in a rumbling, deep? voice that clearly matched the body. Then it slammed me with its fist.

I protected myself with my energy shield. Soon deciding that I'd been taught my lesson, the EVO quit pretty quickly.

"Stay down if you know what's good for ya'!" It told me before it lumbered away.

"I'll show you what I'm good at..." I blasted myself towards it, knocking I down to the ground.  
>"Rex, I'm getting more fluctuation coming from the event. Something else is coming out." Holiday said through my communicator.<p>

"I see it doc, hold on."

The beast EVO turned to face me, "You and your pals better knock this off right now. And I'll keep the pounding to a minimum." The EVO bared its fists in my direction.

"I was just going to say the same thing to you. But in Spanish." I transformed into my Smack Hands and with one punch, knocked the living shit out of him and sent him flying into the statue of some important person. Thank you, unknown, important statue guy. "You take the metal spider thing, Six. I'll take care of ugly over here." I saw Six head off for the mechanical spider type creature's direction.

That fucking EVO still hadn't given up! "You wanna learn the hard way?" He snarled, "Okay, lesson one: dangerous aliens are not welcome on my planet!" With one hand he sent me flying backwards.

I could see Providence trying to shut down the event. It was pretty cool from up there. Then I remembered I was still flying through the air. I hit the water again, hard.

I struggled to get up from the water. "You can punch," I said, "I'll give you that."

The EVO trudged its way towards me through the pond, "When will you aliens learn? You mess with Ben, you get the 10."

I stared. "Aliens? The 10? Great, another insane EVO. Providence is all over your energy weapon, er… whatever. Now, let's knock some normal back into you." I let the familiar glowing lines spread across my hands as I prepared to cure the creature before me?.

The EVO looked slightly confused. "Good luck with that," it said.

I transformed my nanites into the Blast Caster and dived under the water to get an advantage on him, Six would have been so proud. There was a flash, and suddenly, it wasn't the same EVO. It had turned into some diamond-type looking thing. Coming out of the water, I grabbed onto him with a glowing tentacle arm. I transferred my nanites, hoping to cure him, but nothing happened.

"Okay that's wierd." I was flung off again. There was some weird sensation when I tried getting my nanites to him. Like I had a connection, but he had no nanites.

"What did you just do to me?" He yelled. I shook my head and smirked.

"I don't know, but I liked it." I muttered.

We fought, BFSword to diamond arm. And dude, it was brutal.

I heard Holiday through my communicator, "This is something we've never seen before, Rex."  
>We took our fight to the city, where that stupid mechanical spider monster was destroying everything. Six took it on, and it blew up. Not too unusual. But I had a feeling that wouldn't be the end of it.<p>

As for the EVO and I, we were doing our own fair share of property damage. He changed again, this time into some sort of tall man thing. Well, I f a man could have their head hovering in between two pointy shoulder protectors. "Eat this!" I made my cannon again, and blasted the EVO. We accidentally knocked over a billboard, and I stopped to save the innocents on the street below from being crushed. To my surprise, the EVO helped too. I watched as he saved a news reporter and her cameraman from being crushed while I saved the others.

"Thank you...uh, who are you?" I heard her ask.

The EVO, having transformed yet again, was irate. This time he was a Wrestle Mania looking tiger who had a stubby tail. 'Where the hell does this guy get all of his transformations from?' "Seriously? I'm the cat who's all that! The Rath Attack! Among other things—" the tiger said, clearly exasperated.

He didn't finish because I stomped on him, much like a bug. When I lifted my Punk Buster boots I saw that he was passed out.

"Say good bye to your nanites for real this time, El Gato!" My hands lit up with buzzing nanites once more as I tried to cure him yet again. Just like the first time my nanites flickered out. I failed yet again. This creature, I realized, wasn't an EVO.

The non-EVO started to come to and I back away. What was I supposed to do now?

"Will you stop that, Robot Boy?" The cat snarled as it got up.

"You-You're not an EVO!" It sounded stupid, yeah, but it was the truth, and was really freaky.

"Look, assuming I even know what an EVO is, I'm just trying to do my own thing here!" he said, wagging his finger in my direction.

I was pissed. "What, destroy our city?"

He seemed to realize something. "Destroy? Haven't you heard of me?" The dude's freaky eyes went wide. He made a fist and punching the green circle thing on his chest. Another bright light, and he transformed... again.

A tall, light skinned, brown haired, green eyed boy in awesome black skinnies, much like mine, and a green jacket, answered his own question. "I'm Ben Tennyson!"

He was smokin hot.

"Who?" The reporter lady had caught up to us and seemed just as confused as I was (maybe not as turned on?).

"'Ben10' as in, the biggest hero in the world?" He frowned when no one seemed to know who the hell he was.  
><em>CRASH!<em>  
>The mechanical creature crash-landed on a car just behind the guy. Six was right behind it. He impaled the creature with his swords, "Everybody get down. NOW," He shouted. The thing blew up – which was typical – so Six should have been able to get out of the way. Instead I watched as Six went flying through the air before skidding along asfault, his body looking very still and kind of… broken.<p>

I ran towards him. "Six!" He didn't respond. "Holiday," I shouted over my communicator, "Six is down, Six is down!"

I saw the kid in the background. He was the one who'd brought that fucking robot thing. "This is all your fault."


	2. Chapter 2

**All righty my fans, it took longer than expected, but here is chapter 2, and I promise it wont disappoint. Probably completely worth the wait. Enjoy...! **

With Six in the hospital, we needed to figure out a way to stop the Alpha.

"I'm doing everything I can Rex but we have to focus on the bigger picture here," Dr. Holiday said, looking at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Figures the only time I do what he wants, he ends up in a coma," I added solemnly. Looking at him then was just terrible; he looked so wasted, calm, but wasted. "Where's White Knight? We need to figure out a way to stop this thing." Although I was mainly talking to myself, Holiday led me to the open science lab, which is also where we were holding that Ben kid prisoner. I I mean, as enormous as it was, she decided to stick him inside of a tube. Its not like the high-tech computers and monitors we have wouldn't be able to surveillance him or something.

"I'll be having the pleasure of helping Providence close the rift, as for the rest of you, you'll be taking care of the machine."

I felt anger boil in me as White Knight spoke. "It got blown to bits along with Six." I reminded him, subtle venom in my words.

"Not completely. Look here," He pointed at the oversized lab screens, "There was an energy released from the machine right before the explosion. I'm betting that what's doing all this damage is not the actual machine itself. Whatever it is, find it. Before it's too late. Also, I want you to figure out where that beam came from."

"I can help." Ben spoke from his tube prison.

"You," Bobo said, popping up from nowhere, "Ain't doing nothing but sittin' down and shuttin' up. Ya get?" He poked the boy's tube prison to emphasize his point.

"And if Six doesn't pull through, you won't even be able to do that." I heard Holiday say from behind me.

'She never shows her anger,' I thought, 'Six must be in really bad shape'

"I'm sorry about your friend. Honest." Ben said. and from the look on his face he was actually telling the truth. I felt kinda bad for him right then. "But I've never even heard of Providence or EVO's. One minute I'm doing a TV interview, the next I see a white light, then there's a blast from nowhere, and I'm fighting a mega monster." He made karate chopping motions to emphasize his point and continued, "Then I end up in a world where nobody knows me!"

He was kinda cute the way he got a frustrated line on his forehead. But what he said was ridiculous. 'But then again, this whole day has been ridiculous.'

Dr. Holiday pulled out the nanite scanner she uses on me when she needs to check my nanite levels and used it to examine him. "He might actually be telling the truth," she said, "Not a single nanite can be detected within his body. But that doesn't explain how he got here."

Ben shrugged at her and leaned against the tube, "We're probably looking at a parallel world thing here."

Dr. Holiday didn't seem to believe him. "The existence of parallel worlds is highly improbable, let alone open a rift between two of them."

Ben smirked at her comment, "Are you serious? I go to them all the time! If anything I wa—"

He stopped when he noticed Dr. Holiday glaring at him. "In case you haven't noticed," she said darkly, "We're holding you under house arrest." She signaled towards his tube prison.

"Yeah, sure," he snorted, "You aren't holding me anywhere! The only reason I haven't left already is because I wanted answers, and because you're not too bad to look at." He nodded at me and winked. He stepped back, pressed that green circle of his, and changed into some sort of blue creature with wings. He stepped out of the tube as if it were air. "

I'm outta here." Ben said, a puff of cloudy vapor coming from his Mothman mouth. He flew off and I automatically followed with my Boogie Pack. After around 20 minutes of flying around after him, we finally landed on a random roof.

"Where did you come from? And how come you can't get back?" I yelled to him.

"If I knew that, don't you think I would've gone back home by now?" He retorted as he landed on a nearby roof.

He swerved suddenly, distracted by something and I hurried to follow. I saw him land in front of a burger joint changing back to his human form as he did. I landed too, disassembling my build, waiting for him to turn on me, but he didn't.

"Where's Mr. Smoothie?" He asked himself, shaking his head, "I don't get it. We're in Bellwood, my hometown, but everything's all messed up." He sat on the curb and hugged his knees to his chest. "At least you have your friends and people who are like family to you. Me? I might never see Gwen, Gramps or Kevin ever again," he spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear.

I didn't know what to do I'd expected a fight or maybe more chasing. I sat next to him.

"Maybe I can help you, Ben," I said after several minutes of silence.

Ben looked up from his position. "How? Your doctor friend doesn't even believe in parallel worlds. It might take months maybe even years for me to get back, Rex." He said hopelessly, letting his head drop onto his knees.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

There was that connection again! It was like my nanites were active, except they totally weren't

"Well I guess we're going to have to find a way, now aren't we?" I managed to say, even though that tingling feeling was kind of freaking me out?

He looked up and smiled weakly at me. "Yeah, I guess so." He was so cute, I found myself genuinely hoping we could help him as I smiled back. We sat quietly for a moment,

"Rex?" He said, "Thanks."

Just then a huge rush of cold air came down on us as one of Providence's aircrafts landed in front of us. We both jumped to our feet. It was pretty freaky how quiet something so big could be. As the aircraft landed the hanger door opened and out came Cesar.

"Rex! There you are! The Alpha is coming after you." I saw Ben slowly backing away, probably because Cesar had some type of gun with him - nothing unusual.

"Cesar, meet Ben," I said, "He's from another dimension. And you're freaking him out with your gun thingy."

Cesar looked down at the weapon like he'd forgotten he had it? and quickly lowered it. "Quien es ese?" He asked pointing in the direction of Ben.

"I just said," I rolled my eyes, "Ben. A friend. And none of your business otherwise."

Cesar seemed content with my answer, at least for the moment.

Suddenly a red light flashed above us. Cesar jumped back towards the aircraft, "Alpha!" He shouted, raising his gun, but then light flitted away before he could even take aim. Call us weird, but immediately, on instinct, both Ben and I chased after it.

"Hurry up, Rex! We're losing him!" Ben yelled from about fifty yards ahead of me. I smiled and sped up. I wanted to beat him, but then the Alpha thing came to a stop. It hovered in the air for a moment and then it came after me!

"Rex! Watch out, dude!" Ben yelled at me.

I remembered that Cesar had warned me that the Alpha wanted me, so I fled. I didn't know what it'd do if it caught me, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't be good. I heard a loud bang, I looked back and saw Ben taking down the Alpha. I landed and saw that Ben had knocked the Alpha out while he was this huge, fat, ball-type alien.

He transformed back into himself and hurried over to me. "Let's go before he wakes up." He said a little breathlessly, pointing at the out-cold glowing light behind him. I nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped as I heard a thud from behind me.

"Ben?" I asked turning around. He was on the ground, fighting that alien must have completely drained him. Judging by all the loud abandgs and explosions I was able to hear at a distance.

Not knowing what exactly to do, I picked him up bridal style, and turned my legs into my hover bike.  
>I carried him all the way from our crime scene to New Providence, from there, immediately taking him to my busroom. I was exhausted, but Ben still hadn't woken up. I lay him down on the floor, careful so he didn't hit his head or anything.

"Holiday?" I asked across my communicator. "Talk to me Holiday. What do I do?" I explained what happened to her.  
>"Well," she said, "I'm not a medical doctor, but try putting a cold towel on his forehead. He's probably just suffering fatigue or dehydration. When he wakes up, try to get him to drink water."<br>"Thanks, Holiday." Moving Ben onto my bed, I went to the sink and soaked my towel in ice water, grabbing a water bottle for each of us on the way back. 'He looks kinda cute now that he's asleep,' I thought. I sighed, 'So why is it that you show up, and everything basically goes to hell?'

I sat on my bed next to Ben and dabbed his forehead with the cold towel. I brushed his brown bangs out of his face. Damn, he really was cute. Suddenly, he stirred and began to open his eyes. I hurried to look like I wasn't watching him while he slept. I grabbed one of the water bottles, and offered the it to him, gently pressing the opened bottle to his mouth, but he pulled away. "You have to drink something if you want to get better," I chided.

"I can do it myself, Rex...just, help me get up." With a little help (namely, me putting my arm under his back and pushing), Ben managed to sit up and take the water from me. He took a long swig, tilting his head back so I could see his pale neck. He finished with a pleased 'ah' and when he spoke it was with more energy than before. "I gotta be honest Rex, that was the single strangest thing I have ever felt in my life. That thing _stole_ my energy from me. How is that even possible?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea." I opened my own water bottle and began to drink, thankful for the distraction – it was hard to hide the fact you were staring at someone when they were leaning against you.

"We need to come up with a plan, Rex. That thing can clearly drain energy, so how would we- what? Is there something on my face?" He rubbed at his face, wiping off things that weren't even there.

'I'm so done for. He totally caught me staring at him. Great.' I stayed quiet, looking down.

Ben began to smile, and leaned forward. "You were checking me out, weren't you?" I refused to look up at him. "You were totally checking me out!" He crawled closer, took hold of my chin, and forced me to look at him. I still refused to make eye contact, but it was really hard not to.

It was then that I realized the connection we had had before wasn't there. I took hold of his hand suddenly, and there it was again. We both gasped, and let go just as fast.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked. He nodded.  
>I wondered and took his hand, trying to force my nanites into him. Nothing happened, as expected, but it did feel really good to feel the heat my nanites carried back to me. Ben seemed to feel it too. I felt his hand reach on to my leg and grasp it lightly.<p>

"Care to continue? I know you felt it too Rex. And damn did it feel good." He said gently into my ear, almost like a purr. I let him crawl his way onto my lap. He shrugged his jacket off, exposing creamy white skin. He licked behind my ear and I almost died.

I felt all my blood rush down to my dick. "Ben... I- I never mind. Oh GOD, this feels good."

Ben chuckled from his position at my neck. "Rex, I'm a little worried for you here. Are you a virgin?"

I smiled a little bit. "No, Ben, stop."

Ben pulled back from my neck. "Are you sure you're not a virgin?"

I felt myself blushing immensely. Getting up, Ben stayed on my bed slightly baffled. "So you _are_ a virgin." Ben looked at me with a small smile on his face.

'Why is he so cute again?' I asked myself.  
>I vaguely heard Dr. Holiday say over the communicator. "Rex, you need to get Mr. Ten to New York now, if he ever wants to see his home again. The Knight has already figured a way to close the rift."<p>

I frowned, looking at Ben, "Figures, just when I was starting to like you." I smiled a bit to myself.

Ben jumped off of the bed, "Do you honestly think I'm going to leave you here like this? You obviously need my help. This may not be my earth, but it's still earth... sort of."

We set off for New Providence. As we arrived, I got a message from over my communicator. She and White Knight had tracked the Alpha down to the Bug Jar. I really wanted to go kick some ass, but we needed a plan. Preferably one created by White Knight. Sometimes they were better than mine.

"Hey Rex! Let's shoot some hoops!" Ben said, dropping off his jacket in my room.

I followed him, "Dude, where at? We don't have a court."

I shrugged at Ben's disbelieving face.

He smiled suddenly, "Then," he moved closer to me, clasped my hand tightly, and backed me up to my 'bed' post, "let's continue where we left off."

This guy really had some nerve to try to get at me again. But honestly, if it weren't for the fact that I was a virgin, I'd have torn off those jean skinnies of his a long time ago. I get shy, so sue me.  
>Ben stepped into my space, his right hand clasping my left, pulling it up against the wall, holding me there. 'Oh, man. Why does this feel so good? I just met the guy.' Yeah, I'd dated guys before, and I'd been somewhat sexually active, but I'd never actually had sex, and it scared the shit out of me.<p>

"Ben..." I moaned as he bit at my collar bone. He pulled back, and I saw the dark, seductive grin on his face, before he got close again, kissing me full on. I was half expecting it, but my nanites felt like they'd been turbo boosted and were ready for battle with Godzilla. I smiled into the kiss, it felt good. Not even Noah had ever managed to make me feel like this. Ben wrapped his arm around the small of my back, and brought us closer (if that was even possible).  
>He took off my jacket, flinging it across the room. I felt his free hand drift its way towards my abs. He let go of my arm so he could pull my shirt off and I winced a bit at the cold air.<p>

I never noticed when we separated for air, because honestly, Ben was intoxicating. With every kiss, I felt myself grow lighter.

Ben led the way to my bed, and pushed me down to kneel over me. He flung his shirt off, then maneuvered himself out of his pants. I saw the bulge in his underwear and felt nervous, but more sure of myself than ever.

Crouched on all fours, Ben hovered over me,. He leaned down, kissing and licking my chest, leaving a trail of saliva down my stomach, only to stop at my waist band. Ben began to pull at my pants with his teeth. A few tugs revealing a line of slightly lighter skin beneath my beltline. He impatiently ripped off the obstructing article of clothing, throwing my pants and underwear over his shoulders.  
>With all my clothes gone, I felt really self-conscious, but way too excited to turn back. I wanted Ben to know, to assure him that I was ready for this, so I brought Ben up to my lips and kissed him desperately.<p>

We were both panting at that point, our arousals pressed against each other. "Rex?" Ben gasped against my lips, pulling away to look at me. "Can we—"

I flushed and gave Ben a slight nod.

Ben grabbed hold of my shaft, and I went still. He gave a few small pumps, his touch, cool against my hot skin, felt like the thing I'd been waiting all along. My nanites were screaming at me that somehow, by whatever force of nature, Ben had come to me like we were destined to be together. Ben's eyes locked on mine and I could see that he felt my nanites' message too. He smiled, kissed me again, and slipped his fingers in my mouth. He didn't have to tell me what to do; I knew that it would hurt like a bitch without some preparation. So I sucked on his fingers, lathering them with my tongue until he deemed them ready and pulled them out.  
>Ben kissed me gently as he spread my legs open and slowly slipped a finger inside me.<p>

"Mmmhhnnnn." I could only moan while Ben moved his finger in and out and my muscles got used to being stretched. After a while, Ben grew bolder and brought his second finger into my entrance. He started grinding his cock on my thigh, obviously wanting some sort of friction. He slipped a third finger into me, and after several minutes of scissoring me I knew I was ready.

Positioning himself at my virgin hole, he entered me so gently it was almost painful. I ground up against him, and shuddering at the feeling of warms spreading inside me, brought him in for another searing kiss.

I couldn't believe it when Ben was finally all the way in, I felt full and hot, but also desperate. I squirmed, hungry for more friction, and accidentally ended up hitting my head on the headboard. I almost laughed at myself, but Ben moved to reposition us, so that I was sitting on top of him. In this new position, I felt an incredibly good sensation sear through my body. Ben paused, to let me adjust, and laughed.

"W-what, dude?" I asked him, "Does my ass tickle or something?" ,  
>He smiled, his hand in my hair, pulling me down for another kiss. "No," he said, "I just can't believe I actually fit. Ha, I thought you wouldn't be able to handle that. Are you okay now?"<p>

I moved down onto him a little, making sure it didn't hurt as much as it previously had. Ben groaned at my movement and I grinned. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ben grabbed hold of my hips while he leaned back.

He looked up at me and licked his lips. I giggled like a ten year old girl, then blushed. 'Damn it, Rex, pull it together!'

I pulled up, letting Ben's erection slide out, before falling back onto his dick again. I let out a loud moan and he smiled, sitting up to wrap his arms around me. He tucked his face into my neck, and I leaned in closer to him as well. I moved my hands towards his chest, trying desperately to memorize all of its contours, the fine lines of his abs and the rise and fall of his chest.

'He's probably been fighting monsters for as long as I have if he's in such good shape.'

I was snapped back into my world as Ben hit a particularly sensitive place inside of me.

"Ugh, Ben!" I half yelled.

He smiled and whispered into my neck, "Found it." Then he went back to thrusting up into me, helping me bounce up and down on his dick. I was starting to get tired, and my own cock was straining with pleasure.

"Beeeennn..." I groaned. I got off of him, and flipped on to my stomach, making sure I pointed my ass in his direction.

Ben laughed, "That's so hot... come here..." He used one hand to grab hold of me and bring me closer to him, while gripping my shaft with the other. Ben pumped me teasingly slow. He trailed his tongue from my mid back all the way to my neck, biting at my nape to leave (what I was sure would be) a purple mark. The building mix of pain and pleasure had me moaning louder and louder. My cock was beginning to drip precum and I knew I was getting close. "Faster..." I whispered. I wasn't expecting Ben to hear, but he did. He quickened his pace, lengthening his strokes so that he was almost slipping out with each thrust before slamming back in. I began to feel a tightness coiling in my stomach as Ben pounded inside me, hitting that one place that had me seeing stars. Ben buried himself in me to the hilt and I felt him come, that warm liquid filling me, making my entire body warm, and making me come soon after. He turned us around without pulling out, and laid me on top of himself. Ben was panting as hard as I was, but soon our breathing evened and we drifted off to sleep.

**Here's the thing, there's this button at the bottom of your screen that says 'Review'. I expect at least 10-20 reviews people! My beta and I worked very hard on this slash for you, and I'd hate not to write ch 3 because of the lack of reviews. Anyways…press the BOTTONNNNNNNN! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I know that A LOT of you are probably really pissed that I haven't updated in so long, but I had a slight detour in my life that led to me not having internet, or a computer for that matter for like the last few months. My friend lost my password because I let her use my account (Note to self: **_**never**_** do that shit again if I want to keep my fans happy.) Also, since I found a website called asianfanfics dot com, I have been spending most of my time there, (which I'm sure you're all absolutely **_**thrilled**_** to hear) *hides from pitchforks* the only good news about that is that I've been practicing my yaoi skills, but alas! My friend just gave me the new password to my account around a few days ago.**

**Omo, I'm so happy that I could burst! Anyways, Does anyone out there like KPop? Because that's kinda been filling the void in my life ever since I lost my account to the stooge that is and always will be, my best friend. (**_**Thank gawwwd she hasn't lost the password to my YouTube account. **_**I'd probably kill her) **

**So without further ado! **

**The long awaited continuation of Rex10: Ultimate Partners**

***cue applause and confetti***

As I woke up, I couldn't help but feel warmth. I tried to get up from my current sleeping position, but Ben's strong arm was holding me back down. I struggled against it, convinced I could get him off of me, but I was too tired to actually get him off of me. I decided to just settle back down and bask in the awesomeness that was the afterglow of sex. I was just laying there doing nothing, waiting silently for Ben to wake up so we could go eat something. My room was still, aside from me and Ben's slight breathing, it was…nice. I don't think it was any more possible to feel this nice. I'd just lost my virginity to Ben, a guy I've known for all of what, a day and a half? But it didn't matter to me, my nanites were what told me it was him I was meant to be with. They'd never become so unnervingly alive whenever I was with anyone. And Ben just made them…I don't even know _how_ to describe how he made me or my nanites feel.

The Bug Jar hasn't really ever been my _favorite_ place of all time, but it was a really great place to blow off some steam. Just _not_ today. Today was a mission, and with White Knight and Ben following closely behind me, I felt confident in finding the Alpha. We turned a few corners, avoiding rubble and broken-off pieces of the deserted wasteland that I'm almost positive must've been a nice place to live in before the Nanite Event. "If this is the Bug Jar…then where are all the bugs?" Ben asked tentatively. He had a point. Usually we would get attacked like no other, and usually I'd kick some serious EVO ass, but it was silent today, freakishly so. I shook my head, "It's odd…come on, I thought I heard-" as we turned the next corner we ran into a huge spider-like EVO around 5 stories high and an alley length wide. If it weren't for the fact that I almost shat my own pants, I would've laughed at Ben's shocked expression. It's the norm to see EVO's, but one _this_ big, was the scariest shit on the fucking planet. I saw Ben flick his sleeve so that it was out of the way of the Omnitrix.

I smiled, _shit's about to get real._ I went into my fighting stance, hand already converted into my trusty Big Fat Sword. White Knight was also prepared for a fight, I walked a little closer to the EVO, hoping that it was friendly, and not in any way or form going to hurt us. _Or Ben._ I held my hand up, letting my nanites flow to the tips of my fingers, this particular EVO had plenty of nanites, I could feel them calling to my own. Right when I had decided that there was nothing wrong with it, I heard the familiar '_whiz'_ of nanites either being activated, or extracted. The Spider EVO exploded into dust as the Nanites traveled up into the sky. I followed this line of vision, tilting my head backwards, while twisting my body around and facing the direction of where what appeared to be every single Nanite was headed towards.

The sky became overcast at the Bug Jar. It looked like a gloomy autumn day right before rainfall. "Uhh, Rex? Is that normal?" Ben asked a small hint of panic in his voice mixed in with the sound of questioning. I shook my head rapidly, and focused my attention on White Knight, waiting for my orders. When I saw that he was speculating the situation almost as much as I was, I turned to walk towards the spiraling cloud of nanites that now looked like a skinny tornado coming down from the heavens.

"That, Tennyson, is the entire nanite population of the Bug Jar, and it's headed straight over there." White Knight said flatly, and he rushed off. _Just like the old man to rush off when the going get rough. Douche._

I felt a hand clutch at my wrist, and I turned to look at Ben. Those green eyes of his settling into a look of trust.

"We're in this together, remember?" I felt my eyebrows knit together as I smirked down at him.

He smiled, and we ran off, headed straight for the nanites. It wasn't too far away, and it couldn't be easier to spot where the nanites were going. Almost immediately Ben and I saw the Alpha. Him and all of his red 'skinned' glory. The nanites were coming straight down into his body, entering through the chest area of his not fully human form.

We stopped a little ways away from the Alpha, hoping he wouldn't see us. "Ben, listen to me _very_ carefully…" He nodded as I whispered my plan into his ear. _Ay, just being near him like this makes me hot, but I have to focus on this damned mission first. _I told Ben to wait for the signal. With that, I touched his face giving him my best look of determination.

I transformed my legs into the Rex Ride, and hovered my way silently behind the Alpha. When I got into position, I switched over to the Boogie Pack, and flew up to a place where Ben would be able to clearly see me. I waved my hands and that was Ben's cue to go. He lifted his sleeve, turned the switch of the Omnitrix, and then pressed it. A flash of green went off as Ben transformed into another alien. And man, did I like the choices he makes. He was now a 2 story high mahogany skinned alien with four arms sticking out of its body. I silently cheered. If my memory is correct, than this is one of his better 'muscled' aliens.

He walked out and stood in front of the Alpha while the remaining of the nanites of the entire population of the Bug Jar swelled into him.

He looked up at me, and I nodded.

Ben nodde back, and raised his huge red hand in order to go all Hulk on Alpha. Too late though.

Alpha's eyes widened in those few short seconds. The once small figure of Alpha growing exponentially. He looked like he had gotten a major upgrade from all those nanites.

Alpha looked _down_ at Ben now, a look of utter satisfaction on his glowing red face.

_FUCK. _

The Alpha punched Ben into the ground so hard that he reverted back into well, Ben.

I saw an opportunity, trying my best to ignore the fact that Ben was injured, and possibly knocked out cold, and dived head first towards the Alpha.

"HEY UGLY FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, successfully making It turn around to face my direction. As soon as I was within a few feet of him, I retracted my boogie pack and held out my BFS, effectively stabbing Alpha when I came down full force.

"AARRRGGGHH!" It yelled, and I felt the smallest bit of satisfaction as it did so. I ran to Ben, and pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. I flew up again using the boogie pack, and settled Ben on a building that was out of Alpha's reach.

Immediately, I raced back to Alpha, knowing full well that he wasn't done.

*Persshhhhh*

"Rex! Don't hurt it! I'm coming really close to finding a more peaceful end to him. Lure him into the city, got it?" I heard Cesar's voice of=ver the communicator, and I mentally kicked him. I held my hand to the communicator piece, and pressed it so he could hear me. "Fine…I'll take care of your stupid and bratty little EVO child. Just make sure Ben gets back to my place safe and sound, ALRIGHT?" I heard a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Rexito, I'll make sure your boyfriend gets home safely." And then silence.

I went after the Alpha again, tearing at it with my B.F.S. making it fall on numerous occasions, and definitely making it angry enough to come after me. So I challenged it, and man, was that a good choice. I set off, turning back every now and then to make sure that Dr. Holiday and the gang were in fact going to keep their promise of getting Ben home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of battling my way back to the city, I almost passed out from exhaustion. I called in the troops, and they picked me up. I had managed to get Alpha within city limits, and was immediately let off by New Providence. _Only times like this make me think these bastards may actually be doing _something _right. _ I walked into the war van, and sat my incredibly tired ass on the fluffy seat. I smiled inwardly. _Finally, a small nap_. The drive from the outer city limits to our hideout was about an hour long, so I just laid back, and closed my eyes, hoping that when I got to my place, Ben would be there, waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bobo woke me up, we were already inside of the hideout.

I yawned. "Is Ben here?" I said, perking up, remembering what I had requested these idiots to do. Bobo nodded, pulling out a banana from out of apparently nowhere.

"Hmm, ey Rex. You's twos better keep it downs ya hear? No one wants to hear you two going at it like monkeys. And trust me, I know what that one is like. " I laughed, at the odd (and disturbing) thought, as I walked to my room.

_Wonder whether he's asleep or not._

I nodded to myself as I saw that Ben was not, in fact, asleep. I walked further inside and locked the door as quietly as I could so Ben wouldn't notice. I walked over to him, and got on the couch like a cat. I sprawled myself a little, wanting him to look at me. When he wasn't looking, well at least not at me, I got slightly fed up and took the remote from him, shutting off the television. "What the?" He didn't even have time to finish, I locked my lips onto his, and within seconds he knew what was happening. I placed my hand on his upper thigh, as close as possible as I could place my hands without actually touching his clothed cock. I smiled when Ben took in a breath. I ran my hands along his upper body, having moved myself in order to sit in his lap.

Ben began to blush, and so did I. "Fuck you, Ben, making me all hot and shit in public." I spoke in Spanish, thinking back on how he gripped my wrist, and on the passion I had seen in his eyes... Ben stopped kissing my neck, because my voice sounded dark. Even I knew that one (not to mention he didn't understand a single word). "Don't just fucking look at me like that..._do_ something." I leaned into his ear, "_Anything"_ I practically dared him. Ben didn't need any more of a green light to start ripping of my clothes in between small bites and hot kisses. "Mmmmhnnn...Rex, you taste so..." I cut him off again, but not with my lips, I just happened to have stuck my hand down his pants in an attempt to get him as equally naked as me. He moaned a little bit more when I 'accidentally' rubbed his slowly hardening length. "Shit." He swore. I managed to pull off both his pants and his boxers in one go, as I let myself slide down onto the floor. Ben let his head fall back, the cold air hitting his now fully erect cock.

I smiled.

He was absolutely beautiful right now. "Ben..." I whispered, and he pulled me up. "I love you Rex. I mean it. I really love you. And I hope you love me too." I smiled. "I love you too, probably more than you realize." We kissed again, but this time, it wasn't passion filled nor was it a desperate version of what we were feeling. It was just a kiss. It felt just so incredibly _right_ and _loving_, I knew I loved Ben, and I had already made up my mind. When we pulled apart, I ground my hips gently, causing almost too much friction in between us, nearly crying out at the sensation.

Ben began to trail down kisses down my chin to my neck, finally stopping at my collar bones, and nibbling at the soft skin. I smirked. Neither one of us had clothes on anymore, and goddammit was this going to end well. When Ben let go of me, I instantly went back to the floor, and licked the tip of his weeping cock. He groaned loudly, and I loved hearing those sounds come from him. I licked again, just to tease him, and it worked. "Stop being such a fucking cock-tease, and blow me already!" I laughed a bit, and then put my lips to his dick, just staring at it for a little bit. I didn't think he'd be _this_ big having it in you is one thing, but having it face to face, is well, a whole different story. I was slightly intimidated, but I absolutely wanted to try. I went down the first inch past the tip, came fully off, and then going down further an inch every time until I could finally feel his lower abs brush on my nose. Ben's moans became very deep, even for him. I hummed my way around his member, swirling my tongue in order to hear those sweet sounds again and again. Ben became the loudest he had been probably in his entire life, and then I felt the sharp tugging at my hair. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely a 'get-up-from-there-now-tug', and I did. I complied, and followed Ben's hand up to his mouth.

"Not yet."

He held up three of his fingers to my mouth, and I instantly began to suck. After a minute or so, my own dick started to twitch with need, and I wanted Ben so badly. He turned me over, and spread my legs, kissing down my thighs and licking them too. By the time he slid in the first finger, I was already squirming at the feel of his hot kisses everywhere on my body. He held down one of my knees as he slid in the second finger, scissoring me until he was positive the third finger would fit. "AH!" I yelled. He kissed me in order to keep me quiet. "I know, it hurts, I know. I'm sorry" He kissed me everywhere in order to distract me, and _man_ did it work…

After several seconds of Ben moving his fingers in and out of me, he hit my ball of nerves, and had me soaring in the heavens. His fingers left me, and I let out a disappointed whimper. Ben would fix that. He positioned himself at my entrance, and spit into his hand. I could literally feel my entire body twitching in anticipation. "B-Ben..?" I felt it. He rubbed his tip against my entrance. I moaned a little. "So much for me being a cock tease...you ass" Ben smirked, and slid in without much warning.

"UGHHH~!" I felt my arms fly off of my chest straight for the back of Ben's neck, and his back. He groaned. "Fuck baby, so, unghhh, hot, and ungghhh tight."

I tried to smile, but ended up looking ridiculous. I couldn't stop moaning. He began to thrust, and when he found a steady pace, I began to get impatient. "Faster~!" I half yelled. Ben complied. On the first thrust, he hit my spot, making my back arch like a cats, I yelled out in pleasure, and Ben bit down on my neck, hard. I almost cried out in pain, but he hit my spot repeatedly, and I became a sweating moaning mess. At one point, I couldn't even tell where I ended and he started. Ben began to pump my member to the pace he was going, and I almost died from sensation overload. It felt so fucking _good_.

After more of Ben's harsh thrusts, and bites, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I came all over our stomachs.

"BEN~!" I yelled. The sound of his real name must have set him off, because soon he came inside me, sending another wave of pleasure through me, and We both collapsed out of the end of the adrenaline rush we just had. Ben pulled out when he became soft once again, and I snuggled up closer to him. "I love you." I smiled at his tired face, and kissed him until we both drifted off into sleep. Today had been a _long_ day.

**So, I feel like it was a bit rushed? Ah, whatever. It's been so long since I've done boyXboy based on cartoon characters. It's kinda embarassing, really, but yeah. Tell me what you thought, no holding back, and uhhh, you guys shoud check out my stuff on asianfanfics... I'm actually really proud of those stories. **


End file.
